


Desperate Measures

by angedeslarmes (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angedeslarmes
Summary: Gohan is married off to preserve the peace, but he's blind and terrified to be handed to his enemies like this. He doesn't expect that he'll fall in love with his captor, nor that his captor will fall in love with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha so i totally forgot i had this gem written, decided to post it. it's kind of naughty but then again that's why this site exists.

I sighed in frustration as I heard my personal servant rushing around to try and get everything perfect for what was to happen in a few hours; all this fussing around for something I didn’t even want. I was being prepped for a wedding to someone I had never met before, and I was only fifteen. I perked up when I heard my father giving orders curtly from outside the room, and then felt out with my ki to try and gauge where he was before he stalked into the room. 

Through my echo location, I was able to cast out and feel his warm energy radiating off him in waves, yellow against the vast dark area that was all I usually saw. I was born blind, which was why I had learned to cast out with my ki to ‘see’, similar to how bats used their sonar to see in front of them. I’d always been kept out of sight, and meek, which was so odd compared to the rest of my race. 

“Why so glum?” My father’s voice cut through the chaos around us and I focused on the reverberations of his low tenor. I felt out for him, gently brushing my hand into his. He was generally gruff and brash against everyone, however with me he had a soft spot, though he would never admit to that to anyone other than my mother. 

“Why do I have to do this, da?” My voice was low and soft, thick with emotion. He cleared his throat and was quiet for a few moments, thinking before he spoke as he always did, something I always admired about him. 

“Gohan, we’ve talked about this.”

“No we haven’t! Mother mentioned it yesterday during supper, but before that it was never brought up! Have I made you angry in some way?” I felt tears running down my face, and reached up to wipe at them clumsily.

“You have never made me angry, my son. I...had to make a hard decision, and in the face of preserving our way of life, we have to merge with another culture, another civilization, for our own protection. I wish there was another way, I fought with your mother for many years on this-”

“You’ve known about this for how long?” I stood up quickly, and clenched my fists, tears leaking out of my sightless eyes even more, and I heard my father grit his teeth as he thought of a way to get out of this. I wasn’t about to let him, but he was saved from answering by my maidservant coming up to me and start tugging on my sleeve. 

“Sire, I am sorry to interrupt, but we must get you into your clothing for your Unification.” 

“I hope you’re happy, father. I do this for you, for our people, but my heart is broken,” I felt my lip trembling and was led out of the room carefully so I wouldn’t trip over the long robes I was wearing, and through the hallways that I had spent my life memorizing. Sadly, we passed my brothers rooms and I could hear him complaining to my mother that he didn’t understand why I was leaving them. I hardened my heart when I heard my mother’s voice, knowing that he and my father had known of this for years and no one had bothered to tell me, instead grooming me to be studious and focus on my chakra enlightenment. I would likely never see my little brother ever again. 

In only a matter of hours, my entire life was to be flipped around on it’s hindquarters, never to be the same again, and I was having a difficult time processing it. I was sat down somewhere, in the hall of glass as I called it, otherwise known as the ‘bathroom’ to everyone else, but I called it the hall of glass because it was easy to ‘see’ in there.

“Oh sire, your makeup will smudge if you continue tearing up this way. Here, let Anya help you…” my maidservant dabbed something at the corner of my eyes and I felt her reapply something wet onto my eyelids. 

“Anya, why?” I pleaded, knowing that if anyone would talk, it would be her. She sighed heavily, but I could tell from the quickening of her heart beat that she would open up like a floodgate. 

“We’re in a bad way, sire. Your union to the Daimao’s will herald a time of peace for our country, something we desperately need. Your life has been well hidden from the world, but at your birth they signed a contract with The Demon King that in your fifteenth year you would be wed to his eldest. It’s a tense political climate between our two countries, we’ve been rivals with their people for hundreds of years, but now it is our chance to try and mend the hatred between our lands,” she said. 

I looked to the ground once she finished painting my eyelids in the ascending liquid as I called it and frowned. 

“But what about love?”

“What about it?” 

“B-but...I-I thought…” I spluttered, looking for the right words to say as she continued fitting the royal headdress onto my hair. 

“Love has no place in this. You are simply to adapt to your role, and become hardened. You will understand as you get older that for those of you that are born into positions of power, love will never hold its place in your heart.”

\---

The Unification Ceremony was long and arduous. I was attended to by many servants, and I could feel the thick fabric brushing against my face, the only reprieve I got being when my breath would move the heavy veil off me for just a moment. The murmur of the crowd kept the reverberations in the air nice and heavy so that I could still ‘see’ where things were, but I was too upset to eat. 

My parents were engaged in a quiet conversation with The Demon King while I sat next to my recently betrothed, and all I could think of was how anxious I was for it all to be over so that I could get away from it all and sulk. I was, against my will, highly curious about him, as the light that I was receiving from him was silver.

From what I could tell, he was almost beastly in appearance; tall and strong with a well muscled body, and power emanated from him in controlled waves. I couldn’t tell facial features from my distance from him, though I could tell from his unamused countenance that he was an intensely serious man.

_ ‘Great, that’s just my luck; I’m stuck with a man that never smiles.’  _ I thought sourly to myself. I sighed and wanted to slump down in my chair but knew it would bode ill for this relationship. 

I kept my tail curled tightly around my waist, and I started stroking it nervously as I felt the festivities coming to an end. It was something in the air, I could feel a certain amount of tension coming from the man at my side, and I could just stare off blankly, not knowing if he was aware of my obvious blindness. 

I refused to eat, the nerves and the crowd pushing me to keep my hands in my lap, and I sat there wringing them endlessly as I heard chairs being pushed back and people leaving. I was helped out of my seat by servants and led out of the great hall down to an area I was unfamiliar with, and I desperately tried casting out to see what was going on. 

I heard wheels on a hard surface creaking up to where I was and then was helped up into what must have been a carriage as the door was shut behind me. My parents hadn’t even said goodbye to me, and beneath my veil I felt tears streaking down my cheeks as the carriage rattled off. I focused on just feeling my tail and eventually drifted off to sleep, comforting myself through my misery. 

It wasn’t until much later that I was awoken to the sound of the carriage coming to a stop and the door being flung open. 

“Prepare to meet your maker, Saiyan,” a cruel voice slithered over my ears, and I hoped against hope that it didn’t belong to my husband. After focusing on the ki signature, I realized that it wasn’t as this man’s ki was black, and I shivered as he gripped my arm tightly and drug me out. 

I was dragged through an area that smelled sweet, as if there were flowers nearby, then the scents changed to a strong aroma of woodsmoke and I was led up some stairs, of which I tripped over a lot of them before being thrown into a room and fell to my hands and knees. 

“Here he is, brother,” the man spat at me, and I flinched as I could feel the small glob hit my robes. “Enjoy yourselves.” He sneered before exiting out the door. I shivered as his evil black aura disappeared, and then again as the door shut. I cast out with my ki in small waves, unsure of my surroundings and trying to figure out where things were situated. 

The footsteps nearing me sent out golden reverberations, and my mind reached out to touch the edges of his ki only to be knocked back mentally. I felt him continue to walk around me and I waited with bated breath for him to speak.

“Try that again, and it’ll be worse next time.” I was a little surprised that his voice was low, and not as hateful as the other man’s. I breathed a sigh of relief when he hooked his hands underneath my arms and helped me to my feet, and then gasped a little when he hauled me up into his arms. His scent filled my nose and I shivered as an odd tingling sensation went through the tail hidden beneath my robes and then felt him lowering me to something soft, yet he didn’t move far from me. 

The scent he was emanating was slightly intoxicating, and I found myself swaying as he moved slightly out of my range. 

“How old are you, whelp?” His deep baritone voice emanated through the darkness in golden waves and I found myself becoming interested in him inspite of myself. 

“Um...fifteen.” I said shyly.

“Hm. And do you intend to hide behind that veil forever?” I hesitated when I felt his hands invading my space suddenly, and I flinched in response until I realized that he was taking my veil off. 

I had been feeling a little stifled in there anyways and inhaled deeply, not realizing how close his face was to mine until he spoke in a muffled whisper. 

“Are you...blind?” he asked, his tone curious. I started casting about with my useless eyes, and then focused on the vibrations that his breathing was giving off to realize that our noses were only a few inches apart from each other. 

“Forgive me, my Prince, but I was born without the gift of sight.” I confessed, and I felt him move away from me. 

“Ugh, of course they give me the broken one,” he scoffed out loud, and I felt pressure gathering in my chest. 

“Well then perhaps in this regard, we both find ourselves disappointed with this arrangement,” I felt tears falling down my face and I stood up, reaching out in front of me hesitantly to feel where I was going, fully intending to put as much distance between him and myself as possible so that I could cry somewhere privately. 

“Don’t be that way, get back here.” I had no idea where I was going anyways, and felt his arms encircle my waist as he pulled me back. 

“Then perhaps you should hold your tongue on matters you know you shouldn’t talk about!” I said heatedly, looking in what I thought the direction of his face was. 

“Sit down, I’ll bring you something to calm your nerves.” 

“Like I can go anywhere else,” I muttered beneath my breath, and heard him growl warningly. 

“Watch it, whelp.” I rolled my sightless eyes and folded my arms over my chest, feeling the vibrations fade away as he fetched something from the next room. 

“My name is Gohan.”

“Whatever, Gohan the Whelp,” he taunted, and I clenched my fists angrily. I was opening my mouth to retort when he flumped back down next to me. He pushed something into my hand, and I heard him scoff as I slowly opened my clenched hand back up to wrap my fingers around the thin glass. Confused, I brought my other hand around to feel my way up and down it, discovering that it was a bottle. He made a strangled noise in the back of his throat that made my tail tingle again, but then I put my finger in the top of the bottle to discover it was open. 

“What is this?”

“Something to calm your nerves...whelp.” I guided it to my mouth and tipped the liquid into my mouth, my tongue reaching out to touch the glass as the liquid inside burned my throat going down. I gulped, and he started laughing at something. 

“What?”

“You made a face. Do you not like it?”

“I did not make a face! It burned my throat!” I said, indignant. He laughed even harder and I felt a heat rising into my cheeks that was rarely ever there. 

“It takes time to get used to it, but it will help you relax. Take another drink.” I gripped the bottle tighter and glared at the spot the golden vibrations were coming from, and he laughed harder. 

“What is this called?” I ventured, figuring that I would need to know this important information. 

“Shochu.” I shivered after taking another drink, but felt the alcohol working its way through my body and warming me up. I felt him move closer to me and I backed up until I had no room left due to the arm of the couch being in the way, and he was sitting so close our legs were pressing against each other. 

“O-oh, ok.” I faltered, feeling him glide one finger along the side of my face from my temple down to my jaw. 

“You make the most...interesting facial expressions, my dear.”

“I suppose I wouldn’t know, I’ve never seen them.” I said in a deadpan voice, and he laughed again, the sound rich and deep.

“You were born that way?” 

“Well,” I paused, my voice taking on a sarcastic tone, “since I literally just said that, I would suppose that I was born this way.” He pressed his knuckles against my chin and moved my face away, and I could do nothing in reaction. 

“Hmph. You act tougher than you are, and where we’re headed, that’s dangerous. I would suggest you keep your snark between us,” he cautioned, but his tone didn’t imply that he was actually angry with me. I frowned. 

“Right, because we’re married, so technically, you’re responsible for me.” 

“Again with the sarcasm?” he drawled, and it sent a shiver down my spine that I didn’t understand. I felt something clasp my knee and started for a moment before I realized that it was his hand, and instead took another drink nervously as he started making absentminded circles with his nails. 

The heat started flowing and I started relaxing just like he said I would, and then I realized that I was actually warmer than usual due to another heat source in the room. 

“Are we...sitting near a fire?” I asked, and heard movement before he spoke. 

“Yes.” 

“Why did you pause before you said that?” I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously. 

“Do you know that the heat from the fire and likely from your alcohol consumption has made you very relaxed looking? You have quite the blush on your face right now and it becomes you,” he said lazily, changing the subject. 

“I’m...warm,” I admitted, and felt him pry the now empty bottle out of my hands. 

“Mm, I see that,” his voice took on a quality that I’d only ever heard used when my father was teasing my mother about something, and I narrowed my eyes in his general direction but elected to keep my quip to myself for the time being. I wanted to see what would happen if I leaned into him when he was leaning into me, so I felt out in front of me with slightly trembling fingers.

My world was suddenly disoriented as he moved us so that I was straddling his lap, and my hands flew out in front of me to land on his chest. 

“Wh-what...warn me next time before you do that!” I felt my way up to his face with one hand while moving to sit up straight.

“Tell me, whelp, have you ever kissed someone?” he asked, lazily running a hand down my chest along the opening of my robe. 

“N-no? Why does that matter?” He snorted at the question and I felt as if I was missing out on something important. I felt his hands on me, and then realized he was slipping my robes off my shoulders so I wasn’t so warm anymore. Then, with my robes half off of me, he placed his hands on my hips and shifted himself so we were more...intimately placed. I felt a blush that had nothing to do with the heat of the fire creep over me from my neck up to my forehead, and he chuckled lazily once more. 

“You know nothing of the world, don’t you? Tell me, how are you able to tell where you’re going?” 

“Uh...w-well, I…” I gasped when I felt his fingers trail around to my front and slip under the hem of my undershirt and we had skin to skin contact briefly. 

“Hm? I’m listening,” he said, continuing his light graze where my thin pants met with my hips.

“I-I...ugh, I can’t think when you’re doing that to me, please stop it.” I reached down and fumbled for his wrists, but then my arms got caught because my robes were only halfway down to my elbows, and I fell forward on top of him completely ungracefully. I grumbled to myself while he chuckled some more and helped me out of the stupid ceremonial robes. I was only wearing thin clothing underneath, which was customary for my people when we wore any sort of robes. They were basically underwear and it embarrassed me further that he was viewing me like this. 

“Hmm...I’ve never been with a Saiyan before...I can’t wait to have you,” he stated bluntly, and I gasped as he licked a trail up my neck. My body was hot at the contact, and I was feeling an emotion that was unfamiliar to me, I couldn’t place it, it was...a heat between my legs that became more intense as he licked and nipped at the crook of my neck. 

“Please...please stop,” I was afraid at this heat, it made my mind slip into dark places and I didn’t even know his name.

“You seem to be enjoying it, why should I stop?” 

“I...because I…” I didn’t know what to say that would make sense at the moment, because I did like it. He urged me on with another long lick along the vein in my neck that made me shiver. 

“If you want me to stop so badly, then beg for it, whelp.” I got mad at that and reached up to pull his hair but then startled because he didn’t have any. Instead, through my wandering fingers discovery, I found that he had two antennae on his forehead, and when I touched them he drew in a hissing breath. 

“Oh you’re really asking for it now, whelp,” he said in a dangerous low voice, and I shivered once more. 

“Wh-what-” I was spared having to say anything more as he was putting his arms around me and carrying me somewhere. Then I was falling, leaving his arms, and I gasped when I came into contact of something soft, then realized he must have just thrown me onto a bed. I must have looked completely undone to him, sitting there with my cheeks hot and my legs spread, in nothing but my undershirt and knee breeches. He growled, and I cast out with my ki almost violently to see where he was and what he was doing, finding that he was standing and his silver aura was burning brighter. 

“I-please forgive me, my Prince, I meant no disrespect…” I said falteringly, but my words came to a stop as I felt him crawl onto the bed towards me. I backed up until I was met with my back to a wall, and heard him chuckle darkly at my predicament. 

“Oh, little Saiyan princeling. You meant no disrespect, but you touched me in such a way that implied you want to fuck me, and then you back away from me? In my culture, that’s a big no-no.”

“But I-” He shushed me by placing a finger over my lips, and I inhaled sharply at the contact and his sharp scent washing over me. 

“You have no idea what’s about to happen, do you?” he murmured, and I shook my head no. 

“B-but I didn’t know, I...I’m sorry,” I plead with him, to no avail. I felt him knee my legs apart and crawl over me, and then suddenly his mouth was crushing into mine. I was so startled that I went numb, my lips unable to move in response. Part of me, however, did respond to that, and I growled low in my throat before digging my nails into his bicep muscle. He growled gutturally and I shivered. 

“You...are so fucking tempting, whelp. I want to sink my teeth into your skin, all over you, claim you as mine, and fuck you until you can’t stand anymore.” I gasped at the revelation, still unsure what ‘fucking’ entailed, but figured I was about to find out. 

“But...what’s tempting? I’m...I’m frail for a Saiyan...I’m not worthy to be with you, I can’t even fight you!” I said earnestly, and felt him move away from me for some reason. I felt a cold liquid on my stomach as he shoved the shirt upwards towards my chest and I gasped a little before he started rubbing it in, and it became warm. His hands were expert as he rubbed in this mystery liquid that made me feel hot to the touch. 

“P-please...my prince…”

“When you scream my name, you’re to say Piccolo, or sire will suffice.”

“Piccolo?” I murmured, feeling his hands on my lower stomach and the heat becoming more intense between my legs. I giggled then, the alcohol messing with my mind. 

“What?” he asked flatly, making all humour disappear in an instant as he ripped the pants from my body. I felt my heat rise up to greet him, finally free from its constraints, and I bit my lip feverishly. I had no idea what was going on, only that the heat from our bodies combined with the room and the amount of breathing we were doing was making it so that I could ‘see’ things so clearly...and he was so different from what a normal Saiyan looked like. I reached up and grabbed his antennae firmly, then palmed it playfully while I was still in this state of mind. He gave a low groan once more and he moved his hands with the liquid still on them down to my hips and to my aching heat. 

“Let me get one thing straight with you right now, whelp: I don’t like you, and I don’t like that we have to be doing this, and I hate the fact that I’m attracted to you even though you’re broken. That being said, you belong to me, and you’re now my responsibility. You do not touch my antennae ever unless we are alone together, do you understand?” My lower lip trembled at the curt words from him and I felt tears leak from my eyes.

“I didn’t want this either, I’m sorry ok? I didn’t know you would get so angry that I was curious about your body...it’s unlike any Saiyan I’ve ever felt before,” I whispered, afraid to speak any louder, and he paused. 

“Saiyan?” I ran my hands down his chest and sides, feeling him out, noticing how different he was in texture from my own body, and my tail slapped itself around to hold onto his back side, looking for his tail, but…

“Where is your tail?” I gasped in horror, realizing that he didn’t have one. He chuckled, and tears sprung to my eyes. 

“Did someone take your tail from you? Please, my prince, where is it?”

“I don’t have one,” he said. I frowned. 

“What do you mean? All of us have one,” I said, confused. He chuckled once more before saying

“I don’t have one because I’m not a Saiyan. I’m Namekian.” I gasped at the revelation, and then immediately ran my hands back up his body searchingly. 

“O-oh...that’s why your muscles are so...different…” 

“Do you not like them?” he purred down at me, likely watching as I fingered the ridges of his torso. 

“N-no, it’s your body...it’s just different. Please, let me feel you so that I can ‘see’ what you look like, sire,” I said softly, concentrating on what I was doing. I drew my hands over his body carefully, feeling every nook and cranny, even those of his face, before I came to the spot where his belly button was supposed to be and it wasn’t there. Frowning, I decided to feel out his backside, and so wrapped my arms around him and touched his shoulder blades, down his spine, his sides, his hips and his waist, then coming to where a Saiyan’s tail usually was and noticed that he was completely bare. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy being groped, but I think it’s high time I finish consummating that union, don’t you think?” I nodded, not knowing what he meant. 

“Consummate away, then.” I was startled when in the next moment, I was being flipped over onto my stomach and my arse was being raised into the air. I felt something wet at my hole and gasped, 

“Galloping Giants!” I swore, and heard him snort from somewhere behind me. 

“You are too innocent, my dear, let me take care of that for you.” 

“B-but...you’re a namek...our people are supposed to hate each other, I thought?” He sighed heavily and bit my arse cheek. 

“Can we have this conversation after I take you?” he muttered crossly, and he tongued my most intimate place once more. I focused on where his face was, but my echo location skill was faltering due to my consumption of alcohol. I could only feel the blankets that I was fisting, his hot breath on my backside, and the fact that my toes were curling and uncurling at each generous lick he swept against my core. I gasped when I felt something thin and hard enter into the mix, but then through my sense of touch realized that it was merely a finger, and it felt so….amazing! 

“Uhnnn….what are you doing to me?” I moaned into the blankets beneath me, drooling heavily and my tail hiked high into the air to allow him access. I felt his lips curl into a smirk at my tight hole’s entrance before he pulled back to say two words.

“Preparing you.”

“F-for what? This feels...really good,” I confessed, heat colouring my cheeks once more. 

“You’re tighter than a miser’s purse,” he grumbled, and I yelped when I felt him insert another finger into my body. 

“P-Piccolo!” I gasped, and heard him chuckle again. 

“You like that, whelp?” He leaned his body over me and I felt how warm his skin was compared to mine, his fingers pushing in and out of me while he whispered...heated compliments into my ear. He licked my neck and shoulder, and started to pump his fingers in and out of me faster until I started to pant. 

“Finally, you’re ready.”

“F-for what?” I moaned into the blankets, the heat coursing through my body like fire. I felt him place something hard at my entrance, and would have launched forward as he started sticking it inside of me had he not had a death grip on my hips. 

“Piccolo, it hurts!” 

“Give it a moment, whelp.” he grunted from behind me, and tears leaked out of my eyes as I felt a long column of flesh pierce me in the most intimate way I’d ever been touched. I was gasping, my sightless eyes widening and tears falling onto the soft blankets beneath me while he took me, shoving his hips into me and moving around inside me, stretching me.

“Ah, ffffuck….” he cursed, leaning over me until his chest was touching my back, and I could barely draw in breath to gasp because I was full to the breaking point. 

“P-Prince...p-please…”

“This marriage needs to be consummated today, Gohan.” he panted, and I was finally starting to understand what ‘unification’ meant amongst Saiyans. He was piercing me in the most intimate way that was only to be shared between us, we belonged to each other and we would need to do this a lot in order to keep peace between us. 

It felt like he was inside me forever, but then as he started moving his hips again he hit against something deep inside me that made me moan loudly and back up into him. 

“Mmph...yeah, swallow my dick with your tight ass,” he groaned vulgarly, and my tears could have sizzled when they touched my cheeks at that point. I felt him pull out but then he rubbed his flesh column in between my arse cheeks. He turned me over and I felt him move, and then something wet and hot landed on my stomach. 

Then the most blissful sensation ever happened to me; he licked at my heat and I felt the most intense spasm at the base of my spine, and I cried out while shoving my hips forward, breathing heavily. It was too much for me to handle, and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up several hours later feeling warm and safe, and there was something heavy encircling my waist. When I moved however, a jolt of pain shot through me and I gasped. Everything from before started coming back to me in short spurts, and the sensation of my new husband pushing himself into me made itself known once more. I heard a noise from behind me and the heavy thing on my waist moved down to my hips, pulling me towards it.

“Mm…” He pulled me into his warmth and I felt his lips on my neck. “You haven’t slept long enough to warrant being awake. It’s still night.” 

“I...had no way of knowing that. I hurt,” I complained. I heard him give a noise of dismissal. 

“Get used to it, princess. There’s a lot more where that come from.” I wanted to get away from him then as anger flared in my chest. 

“How can you be so calloused to my pain?” I felt my way down to where his arm was caressing my naked waist and pulled his hand away. I moved out from under him, wanting to get away, and felt out with my ki to where the edge of the bed was. 

“Where are you going?” he asked in a bored tone, and I flicked my tail in irritation. 

“I am going to go take a warm bath, and hopefully feel better soon. Furthermore, I am not a princess, I am a prince!” I felt heat shading my face and heard him sigh deeply.   
“You’re going to trip, you know,” he muttered, and I felt out in front of me to try and ‘see’ where I was going. If I had been able to see I’m sure I would feel more ashamed of my nakedness, but it had never bothered me since I had no concept of sight. My tail fell down and lay between the crack of my arse and I felt out with ki to sense where there were objects in the way. 

Each step I took I felt a twinge of pain, and I was certain my face showed it.

“Stop looking at me,” I told him, and heard muffled movement behind me. 

“We’re married, get used to it. I have to look at you every day for the rest of my life, be glad you don’t have the gift of sight you whelp.” I yelped when I felt him take me off my feet but then curled into his chest in spite of myself. 

“I hate you,” I said vehemently. 

“The feeling is mutual, I assure you. Now quit complaining and stand still,” he muttered back at me, and I scowled as he set me down on the ground. I heard running water falling into a tub, and I shivered against the cold as a chill ran through me. The water falling provided enough resonance that I could ‘see’ a lot more of the world around me, and I watched his tall silver glistened body bending over the side of the tub, tendrils of his aura swirling around and out of the line of his body. 

“Are you done staring?” I widened my eyes and opened my mouth to retort but he stood up and pulled me towards him. The reverberations in the air were white and swirling all around us and I looked up towards his face with mixed emotions.

He picked me up once more and then I heard him step into the water before lowering us into the hot water. I sighed in approval and felt his legs surround me, the muscles of his stomach pressing against my back. 

The heat of the water surrounding me made me relax tenfold, and I found myself leaning back against him while my tail draped itself over the cool edge of the tub. I didn’t want to be relaxed in his presence, I was determined to hold a grudge against him for as long as possible, but damn it if he wasn’t making it difficult for me to feel safe with him. He pushed my back forwards a little bit and for a moment I thought he might be trying to drown me, but then I heard something dripping water and felt something rough on my skin. 

I shut my eyelids and sighed quietly again while he washed my back, enjoying the soothing motion against my will. 

“You didn’t have to get in with me, if you hate me so much.” I quipped at him, and heard him snort derisively. 

“And have you drown yourself?”

“You’re so insulting. I have never met anyone as infuriating as you are!” my temper flared immediately, and he chuckled. He ran his free hand along my tail and I shivered when it sent a jolt of electricity through me. 

“For someone with such an engaging face, you have a nasty temper.” 

“I do not.”

“Have a nasty temper, or an engaging face?” he teased, gripping my side intimately. I rolled my eyes, greatful that I couldn’t see for once and electing to ignore him, but he wouldn’t let me off the hook that easily. 

“Answer me, whelp.”

“Ugh, you’re insufferable! I don’t have a bad temper, and I don’t know what I look like. I can’t see my own aura so I can’t tell you anything about that.” I accidentally spilled more than I’d intended to and I felt him stiffen behind me in interest. 

“Auras?” I bit my lip, trying to think of a way out of this conversation, but to no avail. 

“I...it’s hard to explain, I don’t think you would understand its complexities.” I said with an air of superiority, and he poked me again in the side. 

“Try me, whelp.”

“What if I don’t want to?” I didn’t want to budge; I wasn’t sure how to explain my ‘sight’ to anyone else, as I’d never told anyone about it before. 

“Hm...could I persuade you?” he murmured into my ear seductively, and I blushed when he nipped my shoulder, his lips kissing their way up my neck. 

“I...uh...ok I’ll tell you if you stop touching me like that.” I blurted out desperately, and I felt his lips quirk up in amusement. 

“You are so prudish, my dear. I will change that with time.” He ran the sponge down my arms slowly and I shivered once more, my tail flirting about behind me at his caresses. 

“Please...I’ve never been treated so…” I was having difficulty finding the correct words to say, my tongue feeling like a weight in my mouth. He pulled me flush to him and tilted my head up, making me lean back against his shoulder and kissing me. I blushed hard but let him do it, unsure of myself in this situation. 

“The more that you do it, the easier it will become.” He murmured against my lips, and I settled my shoulders so they aligned with his body easier. 

“Oh, ok.” I said, and was met with his lips against mine again. We sat like that for a long time, him moving his mouth expertly against mine and tilting my head up to meet him, and I decided that perhaps this part wasn’t so bad...but I was still unsure of myself and it must have showed. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about wanting to know about your little magic trick, whelp.” 

“Piccolo, if you want to know, then perhaps you should stop stroking my tail like that, it’s making it hard for me to focus.” I said, since he’d been stroking it carefully for a while now. He did, with only minor grumbling, and I turned to face forward and settled against him so that I was more comfortable. 

“Alright. It is similar to how a bat hunts. He makes a noise, and the echo’s that it creates that bounce off the objects come back to him, and that is how my magicka works. Each vibration from things around me send off wavelengths that show me where I am going, or who is in the room, but facial features and anything else are not known to me. Inanimate objects are dark with white outlines, whereas beings with souls in them are...coloured.”

“Do I have a colour?” he asked with interest, and I nodded. 

“Yours is the colour similar to that of a bell when it is chimed...pure, and strong. It is...quite spiritual, but not completely white such as one who is pious.”

“Hmph, I see. What colour is yours?” 

“Oh...well I...I don’t know, I can’t see my own. Perhaps it is because I am very unsure of a lot of things, I thought I knew who I was a few days ago, but then...all this was sprung upon me and I’ve lost sight of it all.” I uttered morosely. He put his arms around me and settled his chin on my shoulder, lost in thought. I was quite nervous still, but the heat from the water and being in his strong embrace was doing wonders for my mind. Even though I didn’t know his true intentions, his aura alone meant that he wasn’t an altogether bad guy, however whether or not I could trust him remained to be seen. 

I must have drifted off because I was awoken to him lifting me out of the water and carrying me back to bed. 

“Uhn?” I murmured, and heard a faint snort from him. 

“Sleep, whelp. We’ve a long day tomorrow.” He got in bed behind me and pulled me flush to him, and I fell asleep once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

The carriage ride back was not to be peaceful, as I found out the moment it was revealed to me that he would be sharing the ride with me. I was still minorly sore, though admittedly the bath had helped a lot. Regardless, riding over cobblestones in a bouncy wooden structure made me feel exactly how stretched out I’d been the night before. 

“Hmph,” he snorted derisively, and I rolled my eyes, prematurely expecting something sarcastic. 

“Yes, oh great and wondrous Prince of Namek?” I spouted off, grimacing as the carriage rolled over a particularly bumpy part of the road.

“Your face tells me everything you’re thinking, you know.”

“Well, then if you think you know me so well, what am I thinking now?”

“That you want to go again.” I blushed heavily at the comment. 

“I-I do not!”

“Hm, I think your face says otherwise.”

“N-no!” I grabbed hold of my tail and clutched it close to me, afraid that he was going to take it and start stroking it again. The only good thing about the ride was that it provided plenty of soundwaves for me to gauge where he was in the cabin, though I already had his scent ingrained into my memory. 

“Face it. You want it again; you can’t wait until I bend you over and stretch you out once more.” 

“I-I...please stop talking like that, it’s so crass!” I said quietly, completely taken aback by how vulgar he was. 

“Hmm...you do realize that it’s your duty to do that now, don’t you? Amongst other things.”

“Actually, what my ‘duty’ is has been done already; being married off to preserve peace between our two countries. That is my sole duty, and if it means less of my people die, then so be it!” I replied hotly, and then looked away from his gleaming silver aura. 

Suddenly, my face was being gripped and turned around to face him as he launched across the small space to sit himself next to me, and I gasped at our sudden closeness. 

“Your duties to your country may be complete, but your duties to me are just beginning,” he said threateningly, and I frowned. 

“You, too, have duties to me then, such as caring for me and tending to me when I need you! Your aura is silver, which means you are not a liar or a thief. If you truly want me to trust you, then you will not shirk your own responsibilities!” I responded hotly, and in answer he crushed our lips together. I pressed my hand to his chest, weakly pushing him away, but my heart wasn’t really in it at the moment as my mouth opened up to him. I liked kissing, it wasn’t so invasive that it made me uncomfortable, although it certainly made me feel conflicting emotions. 

His free hand clutched my wrist and drew it away from his chest, pulling me closer to him and my tail unwrapped itself from around my waist to lay limply on the seat beside my leg. After what felt like hours he pulled away and ran his clawed fingertips through my hair, assumedly looking at my face. I realized dimly that I was breathing hard and the heat that I’d felt the previous night was starting to bloom between my legs again. 

“You didn’t disagree.” He said in answer, and I blushed heavily. It felt like he was restraining himself from something, and so I felt my way up to his face with fumbling fingers so that I could start learning his features. My touch was light and searching, slowly going over each feature and committing it to memory while he sat stock still. I learned that he had soft lips and an angular jaw, with a strong nose and browline. My breath hitched when he opened his mouth and licked my fingers, and I found that he had sharp teeth to go along with his fearsome countenance.

“What are you doing?” he asked after he let my fingers go, and I jumped at how low his voice was.

“I-I’m...committing your face to my memory, so that I can always know it’s you.”

“Assumedly, I would speak a long time before getting this close to you.” he drawled, and I rolled my eyes. 

“Yes, well…”

“Shush, I want you to feel something else to commit to your memory,” he said huskily, and I shivered when he took my hand and made it travel from his chest downwards to his navel and then to his pants. 

“W-what...I’ve felt this part before, why again?”

“Because it’s not like what you think.” I was thoroughly confused at the statement and I felt him pull his pants down just enough so that I could wrap my fingers around his engorged penis. I blushed heavily once again and heard him smirk. 

“Explore it.” he uttered, and I felt as if I had no choice but to do so, despite my genuine curiousity about this area of his body. I had only ever felt my own and it had never been firm like his always seemed to be. I tilted my head down in concentration, wishing that I could see what I was doing but having to just be content with touching. 

My fingers traveled along his length delicately, and I heard him hiss in a breath when I grasped it. 

“Did I hurt you?” I asked, worry colouring my voice.

“No…” he said with a long pause, and I figured that meant he wanted me to continue so I gripped him more securely experimentally. I was rewarded with him jerking his hips upward and causing friction, and I couldn’t help but smile. 

“Piccolo...do you...like this?” I asked hesitantly, and to answer me he wrapped his fingers around mine and started moving my hand up and down his shaft. 

“Just shut up and do as I tell you,” he muttered, and I rolled my eyes at him, my fingers still circling his warm cock.  He made me do the jerking motion for a while longer before I got the gist of what he wanted, however the moment he moved his hand away I traveled down to beneath his penis to where his balls were and cupped them experimentally. He groaned low in his throat, and so I ventured further to see what was beneath his balls...and was immediately surprised to find a hole not far after.

He bucked his hips and moaned when my fingers glided into his wet heat on accident, and I felt around curiously to see what else I could find. 

“Uhnn….mmmm…..” he growled, and I wasn’t sure if I was hurting him or pleasuring him at this point. 

“G-go up a little,” he panted, and I did until I felt a little fleshy knob that he reacted quite becomingly to when I touched it. Smirking, I kept touching it, pleased at the noises that he was emitting at each stroke. 

Then he reached up, grabbed the hair on the back of my head, and forced my head forwards so that my lips were near his private areas.

“Kiss me there.” he ordered, and unsure if he meant the fleshy pleasure knob or his penis, I opted to place my lips on the head of his penis and lick tentatively. His hips bucked again, and I pushed my fingers down into his wet heat while I closed my lips around the head of his cock. I really had no idea what I was doing, but judging by the noises he was making that were getting progressively louder, I supposed that I was doing something right. I knew I was highly interested in his pleasure knob and this odd hole that I was probing gently, and he was really wet where my fingers were.

His penis was throbbing in my mouth as I slid my lips down slowly, my tongue tasting something sticky and sweet while my thumb pressed against his pleasure knob. 

“Uuugh…” he gave a drawn out moan of pleasure and I felt him get really wet in his hole as I continued touching the knob. 

“Fuck!” he moaned, and bucked his hips so suddenly that his penis touched the back of my throat and my fingers went deeper inside him. I was, ashamedly, feeling my own heat pressing against my pants, aching for release at this point, something I was still wildly unsure of considering I’d never felt it ever before him. 

His fingers in my hair clenched into a fist and something hot and sticky shot out of his penis into my mouth, simultaneously with a really loud moan from him.

“Swallow it,” he commanded, and I did so but felt like gagging since it certainly did not taste the best in the world. I pulled my fingers out of his wet heat and noted that they felt somewhat slimy, however they smelled good.

Before anything else could be done, the carriage rattled to a sudden stop and a loud voice called out

“Sire! We have stopped on the outskirts of LeMer, we need to change carriages before going through the city!” I heard him swear under his breath and then the sounds of him fumbling with his pants before he placed something on my head. At first I was alarmed, but then remembered that he’d requested I wear a veil when in front of his people so that they wouldn’t find out I was blind. I had shrugged at the idea as it was fine by me, the less people knew the better.  

I felt his hand envelope mine and help me out of the carriage, and I grew thankful that the veil was in place once more so that he couldn’t see the blush rising to my face. I’d just pleasured him...and I liked it? Was it the way he sounded, or the fact he was trying to hide it, or something else entirely that I was drawn to? Nevertheless, when he dropped me off at the next carriage he didn’t get in with me, so I was left alone to calm myself down. 

I wished I could see as the sounds of the city drifted in to me; laughter, business dealings, blacksmiths forging weapons and armour, all of it called out to me in a way that it lifted my soul. Perhaps the Namekian’s were not so bad as I had heard tell? My imagination drifted off and I grew more nervous when I felt the carriage change from going over cobblestone to wood, which meant we were nearing the end of our destination. Was I going to be paraded before their king, and have to go through tests? I started wringing my tail in agitation and felt the carriage slowing down before coming to a halt somewhere beyond the wooden platform we’d just gone over. 

There was a flurry of commotion as the door to my carriage flew open and a bunch of hands felt out for me, speaking in my home dialect instead of the common tongue. I smiled after my initial surge of fear thinking that the Namekians were about to kill me.

“My lord, we were so worried about you! Did that brute harm you in any way?” they fawned over me, my own maidservants from my home, and I blushed in response. 

“Well he...no, not really…” I began, but was interrupted by my husband’s curt voice. 

“This brute is now your prince too, I would advise you remember that.” My servants quieted down after that and fell in line behind us as he led me by the arm into his palace. He was joined by one of his scribes, who had a very annoying jaunty voice and an air of someone who never shut up, plus a know-it-all. I frowned from behind my veil as the scribe launched into details over foreign affairs, the treaty, and his marriage to me. I rolled my eyes but was glad that I had some Saiyan’s here to attend to me. We were split apart and told to get ready for dinner, and I had to wonder what Namekian’s ate as I was led carefully up several flights of cold stairs to what I assumed would be my quarters. 

We turned down a hallway and marched several feet before I heard a large wooden sounding door scrape against the stone flagway floor, and was ushered inside hurriedly. Part of me missed him already, but the other part berated the part that missed him harshly. I squared my shoulders and held my head high, walking into the room that I would share with my servants. 

They chattered excitedly to me as they undressed me and then placed new clothing on me, taking care to move slowly even though I could nearly dress myself...however I had a hunch that what they were dressing me in wasn’t Saiyan attire. 

“Sire, you must tell us...how was your wedding night? Did your unification go as planned?” a young female’s voice lit up the room, and I smiled, thinking about it. 

“It went as well as expected, I suppose. Though…I wasn’t fully prepared for it.”

“Prince Gohan, you needn’t concern yourself with the details, only the fact that our countries are unified completely now and it won’t have to happen again.” Anya’s voice entered the din and I jerked forward, not expecting for her to be here. 

“Anya!”

“Yes, it is I,” she said tiredly, and I felt her touch my hands and wrap them in a warm embrace. Joy filled my heart as I realized my oldest friend and mentor would be going through this with me, and I wouldn’t be alone. Another servant put their hands on my shoulders and started giving me a massage to help me relax, and I smiled as I felt comfortable for the first time since before I’d been told I was to be married off.


	4. Chapter 4

I had drifted off to sleep and been placed into my bed as I was awoken by a large warm hand on my arm. I sprung awake so fast that I’m sure I would have collided with the man who was awakening me had it not been for his own reflexes. 

“Calm down, it’s just me.” 

“‘Just me’, he says, nevermind the fact that you poked me and prodded me all night!” I grumbled, though let him help me out of bed. He ran his clawed hands through my hair and I shivered, then scowled. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

“Oh, feisty are you? I’ll just have to take that out of you later, whelp.” I tried ignoring the rush of emotions I was feeling as his deep baritone voice entered into my ears and toyed around with my imagination. In answer, I went to smack him, but he leapt out of my reach so that I lost my own balance and stumbled. 

“I hate you,” I spat vehemently, and heard him chuckle. 

“Duly noted, now get over here so I can dress you properly for dinner.” I cast out with my ki to try and gauge what he was talking about, and falteringly patted myself to make sure I was still in my simple gown from before. 

“Am I unfit?” I asked curiously, and heard him make a noise. 

“No, if you were going to be bedded. I’m putting you into something so that no one else looks at you the way I am allowed; no one’s eyes but mine should view you like this, barring your maidservants.” I rolled my eyes and let him change me into something else, noting each touch he gave me thinking he was being secretive. 

“There. Now you look presentable.” He said with an air of finality, and I rolled my eyes again. 

“Just...come here, so I don’t fall down.”

“Can’t you cast out and “see” things?” he said mockingly, and I frowned.

“Not all the time, it takes a great deal of energy for me to do that so often, and I’ve tired myself out from doing it so much over the past several days.” 

“Hm,” he said to himself, and I reached out for him once more before he walked into touching distance. I latched onto his arm gratefully and we set off, my tail swishing about behind me. Perhaps he wasn’t such a bad person to know, just that he was very….abrupt. 

As we were walking through his palace towards our destination, a ki signature so bright it was startling came into view. It was pure white, and had to have been from someone immensely pious, or blessed by a deity. I stopped in my tracks to watch this white aura pass us, and felt a tugging at my wrist as I realized I’d been staring in the stranger’s direction. 

“What are you looking at?” came Piccolo’s gruff voice, and all I could say was 

“Who was that? They were so beautiful… whoever they were they had a pure white aura, I’ve never ‘seen’ that before,” I murmured quietly, and heard him growl in response. 

“That was my brother, Dende. He’s a healer with the temple, and if I ever hear you call someone else beautiful, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Well, considering I can’t even see what he actually looks like, I think you’re safe. It’s a wonder that your own aura isn’t brown or black, with as nasty as you are!” I rebuffed him sourly. 

“In fact, I’m glad I can’t see anything, because you’ve probably got a deformity somewhere!” I went on, hearing him draw in breath to speak before a giant bell sounding around us went off and I jumped into his arms.

“Oh sure, insult me and then run to me in terror, I see how you are,” he muttered, and I scowled at him for perhaps the thousandth time since I’d met him, knowing that I probably wasn’t even looking directly at him. 

“I hate you!” 

“So you’ve said, feisty Princeling. Now shut up and let me take you downstairs so you can sate that fat stomach of yours.” 

“I am not fat!” I said, aghast at such an insult. My hands flew to my stomach and felt around the flat area, and I growled low in my throat. Piccolo grabbed my tail and squeezed it hard, making me instantly hot between my legs. 

“Mm, do that again and we might not even make it to dinner, whelp.” I gulped at the low threat, and was spared a response from a dull murmur from hundreds of people gathered close by. I knew my body was thin, and it had curves that made me desirable to some Saiyans, however most people that had ever seen me thought me disgusting to look upon, and so his insult about me being fat really stung. I ignored his speech to his people and waited to sit down, even though my appetite had gone. 

I was in a strange land, with someone that I didn’t love, surrounded by strange people, and only a small retinue of my own servants were allowed to attend me. I had no idea what the future held for me, and I wanted to just kill myself off at the injustice of everything. How dare my father sell me off like I was just some...commodity, instead of a being with a soul! I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn’t eat very much and consequently was startled into focus by a tug on my tail. I gasped in an embarrassingly intimate manner and then became angry.

“What?” I hissed, and heard him snort derisively. 

“Your favourite person just walked in the room, I’m surprised you’re not staring at him again,” Piccolo said nastily. Only the fact that I was a prince detained me from slumping down in my seat and glowering, but I couldn’t resist one more quick glance as the white aura shone through the darkness. I could only See powerful ki signatures with ease, and even that took a lot of effort for me, so whoever held this white aura must have been blessed by the gods. I couldn't stop staring in their direction, and received a sharp jab from Piccolo for it. 

“Eyes down,” he hissed, and I heard him stand up to guide the man over to the seat on his left. I blushed to myself, knowing the veil hid my face from the world. 

“How is the temple faring, little brother?” Piccolo asked, seating himself once more. An alluring, effeminate voice came out from around my husband’s body and I thought I was dreaming; how could Piccolo be related to someone so...pure?

“Oh...it’s all the same, Piccolo. The wounded and sick need tending and healing, and I am the one to do so. The elder thinks it should only be a matter of time before I’m chosen to ascend into Vesselhood.” He had a soft voice, and I kept reeling from how perfect this person was. How come I couldn’t have been married off to him instead of the grump from grump-ville? 

“They couldn’t have chosen a better person then! Not to change the subject, but you haven’t seen Nail anywhere today, have you?” Piccolo’s tone took on an air of suspiciousness, but I shrugged it off thinking he only meant to ask where the man named Nail was. I was truly clueless about everything, since my father had neglected to tell me anything about this arrangement, likely to forbid me from studying into this family at all. I had only ever read about the long hatred our two people had held for each other, and if they’d told me ‘you’re to be married off to the demon king’s son tomorrow’ I would have killed myself. 

They said no such thing however, they said ‘we’re marrying you off tomorrow to preserve a treaty between ourselves and another country, and you’re not to complain about it.’ I sighed and felt out for the food in front of me and then realized that I wouldn’t be able to eat until later anyways, due to the veil. 

“No, why would you ask me that?” 

“He was with our caravan up until we got to the city, and then disappeared. He was pretty rough with my betrothed the other day too, so I need to talk to him. If you see him, just send him my way.” Piccolo said offhandedly, and I could have sworn I heard Dende’s heartbeat skip, I couldn’t be sure however since there was too much distance between us at the moment. By the time all the formalities ended, I was starving and wanted to go back to my room desperately so that I could eat in private like I was used to. 

My parents had never had official meals with me in the room, and so I was used to being somewhat reclusive. This was a slight shock for me, and I was completely stressed out at the amount of pressure I felt to make a good impression. Most of the people within this hall probably hated me anyways, so it wasn’t even like there was anything I could do to make them think less of me. I sat still and silent, only speaking when a question was directed at me, and even then only answering with vague answers.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, dinner was dismissed, and I was ready to go back to my own rooms and badmouth the entire affair with my servants before I felt Piccolo’s hand on my shoulder. My stomach clenched with anxiety as I realized that he probably had something else in mind for the evening. 

“Shall we retire for the evening?” he asked without intonation, helping my hand to his arm without anyone noticing why and then stood me up. I was shaking with emotion, anger and fear and loss and I wasn’t in the mood for anything like what we did last night. I wanted to punch something, and even before he’d gotten us out of the dining hall I felt tears of frustration at my eyes. I was able to keep them in check until he got us to a room and shut the door, and I felt him move over to me and take my veil off. 

I stared off into space, tears slowly starting to spill out of my eyes and onto my cheeks and I felt him place a finger to stop one from falling. 

“Talk to me. What’s wrong.” He uttered, the words simple and holding no emotion. It was enough to make my lower lip quiver and the tears finally broke free, the confusion and rage in my chest bursting forth in one violent sob as I lifted my hands to my face. He guided me over to a loveseat that I’d had no idea was there earlier and sat with me while I cried, everything I’d been feeling leaking out of me. 

I told him how my father had broken the news to me, how they’d always hid me away, how everything I knew and was used to was gone and I was never going to hear the sounds of my home ever again. I told him about how frightened I was at all the new emotions I was feeling, the odd sensations he made me feel and how confusing it all was since I’d never been introduced to anything of the sort until last night, and I told him that I felt useless and angry because of it. I told him that I would never be the sort of person anyone was ever proud of because I was weak, and blind, and I hated it. I ended my tirade with more sobbing and he pulled me to him and held me while I tried to quiet my sobs. 

“I’m sc-scared, and I’m s-sorry! I w-will try t-to do my best for your p-people, but I d-don’t know w-what I’m doing!” I rubbed my cheek against his chest and exclaimed miserably. He ran a hand through my hair, trying to calm me down, and I was sure the entire scenario had freaked him out. 

“I hear you. If it makes you feel any better, you won’t have to take the throne with me for three more years. They wanted to marry us off so that we would be used to each other beforehand, so they’re giving us a few years to feel each other out, so to speak. As for the rest of what you said, I can see why you’re so upset. I....am unused to emotions, it’s not something my people hold very well, but it doesn’t mean I’m stunted.”

“I-I’m used to being locked away all the time, s-so being put on display was really disconcerting for m-me,” I took a shuddering breath and inhaled his scent, since it was the only thing remotely familiar about this foreign place. 

“You didn’t eat beforehand?” he asked, slightly bemused sounding. I shook my head and frowned in confusion.

“N-no? I didn’t know I was s-supposed to.” He gave a long sigh and I feared he was angry with me, but then I felt his hand on my chin tilting my head up towards his face.

“You’re stunning, you know that? Even with tears on your face and your nose red from your upset, you are still the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.” I felt my face flush at the compliment and opened my mouth to reply before I felt his soft lips brushing against mine. 

“ I have some food here for you, by the way. Namek’s don’t eat, but I did my research and I know that you do. Do you want me to help you?” I sat up and wiped at my face, the blush still lingering but fading fast in the midst of my hunger. 

He broke off pieces of foreign food and placed them at my lips, and I ate slowly, trying to savour each bite like I’d been taught. Once I’d eaten my fill, he wiped his hands and my mouth and then picked me up, carrying me to my bed. He’d been quiet for a time, eerily so, and as he helped me out of my clothes I shivered as I thought about how he must be looking at me. My tail unfurled itself and lay straight down, a clear submissive gesture that I’d been taught Saiyans did when giving themselves to a more powerful force. Even though the lesson hadn’t been sexual, I decided to try and twist it around to use it for my own reasons. 

I brushed out with my ki experimentally so I could glimpse his silver outline again. Right now, his aura was a little duller than before, however I could smell in the air a change about him. I knew I was correct when he pushed me on the bed slowly and then kissed me.

“I won’t lie to you, I really want you right now. I’m not used to waiting for what I want, especially when it comes to sex.” He murmured against my lips, trailing a wet line with his tongue from the corner of my mouth to my jaw line, and then down to my neck where he continued kissing. I gulped nervously, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin but also afraid that I liked it at all. 

“Well I...I owe it to you right now, don’t I? You helped me calm down, so now...it’s my turn to help you, right?” I reached up held onto his shoulders as his hot palms touched my hips and shifted me to a more secure position. He growled into my neck and I gasped when I felt his sharp teeth dig into my skin, just enough to leave slight markings. 

“It...is part of your duties, but...if you don’t want to tonight, I won’t make you. You’ve...been through a lot of things that I hadn’t thought about, I want you to be comfortable.” 

“Well I...I mean I like the feeling...uh, the feeling between my legs, but…”

“But what?”

“I’m afraid of the other thing you did, where you...um…” 

“Oh, when I slammed my dick into your ass?” I blushed wildly, unused to such crass words.

“But I...I liked…the rest of it.” I couldn’t believe I was blurting all of this out, and he chuckled in amusement at my honestly. 

“Well, I won’t go that far then. However, if you say you liked the rest of it…” he trailed off suggestively and I felt my thin robe being slipped off my body, showing me off to him in what was apparently an attractive way as he groaned to himself and muttered something in Namekian. 

“I want you so bad…” he whispered, and I felt him climb on top of me and place my aching prick into his wet heat, the same hole I’d touched with my fingers earlier. I gasped as I was enveloped in a way that was so different from anything I’d felt before, this was a totally new type of sex, and the way he moaned out loud was quite invigorating to me. He started shifting his hips and the wetness surrounded me, his scent wafting up to my sensitive nose and I felt my dick twitch. I felt out with my hands for his knees, and then once I found them I slid my fingers up his warm thighs to touch where we were connected. He moaned loudly and started moving faster, and my head fell to the pillow as my eyelids shut tight. 

I was panting by the time he finally came, and he came from both of his genitalia instead of just one. He slowly lifted himself off my dick and then started pumping his hand up and down me, and it wasn’t long before I felt that same intense bliss at the base of my spine. I smiled sleepily now that we’d had our private time together, and tugged at him to come lay next to me. 

“Did you like it?” he asked softly, stroking a hand down my chest and stomach area in soothing circles. I nodded, unable to speak at the moment, and soon curled up into his arms feeling secure. At least, apart from everything else, it was easy to satisfy my husband.  


	5. Chapter 5

“Prince Gohan, what do you think of the Namekian way of life?” I was brought out of my reverie by Anya’s curious voice nearby. It had been roughly a month now and I was finally settling into Namekian way of life. After that initial night, Piccolo had seemed to soften up towards me, and I had accepted my newfound duties as his mate even though it wasn’t a saiyan partnership. 

“Oh, well...it’s certainly different, but it’s not disagreeable, I suppose,” I responded thoughtfully, and went back to my meditation. I was on my fifth chakra, and it was taking forever for me to open it again. I’d done it once before, but it was being particularly evasive today as all I could think of was the explicit things I’d let my husband do to me the night before. 

He’d been right, of course; the more we did it the better it felt to me, and I was getting used to that amongst all the other routine things we did each day. A typical day went such as this: we woke up, had a private breakfast together, had sex afterwards, then went about daily castle activities. I spent a lot of time in their temple or in my room with my servants chatting with Anya. I nearly lived for the moments when Dende’s aura would come across my vision again, but it seemed he was detained for the time being. We would usually have lunch by ourselves, and then our afternoons were taken up with training. Piccolo would train in the yard and I was stuck in the tower meditating, attempting to focus on chakras when all I could actually think about my husband’s dick.

I was jarred to attention when I heard a scuffle break out amongst my maidservants, and I growled low in my throat before I realized a pure white aura was walking towards me. Amongst the dark that I usually saw, his light was so bright it nearly hurt my mind. 

“Yes, Dende?” I tried being calm, but I was completely excited at the thought he’d sought me out. I reached out with my ki and focused on what he was doing, but he merely sat down across from me in the same meditative position I was in. 

“I’m here to help you break past your chakra. Also, be careful what you think about; I can read you like a book.” I blushed hard when he told me that and would have looked away had I any sight. 

Naturally, the first thing that came to my head after he said that was ‘ride me hard’, and I could have died when I heard him snort. 

“No. I’m spoken for, and so are you. We both have very jealous lover’s, thus I’m sure Piccolo would react quite adversely if he were to come in and see me taking you like that.” 

“Wait, you have a lover? But...you’re pure!” 

“Um...I don’t want to talk about it. Now focus!” He clapped his hands and the sound startled me, but I sat up straighter and concentrated on attaining the fifth chakra. I had heard that if I unlocked all seven I could have an out of body experience, so I worked towards it with much enthusiasm. 

“You’re not focusing. You have to calm your breathing and feel blank, Princeling.” I frowned when he called me that.

“How do you know?” 

“Because I’m in your mind right now. So impure,” he tutted, and I withdrew my consciousness from the meditation process completely. 

“Don’t go into my mind without my permission!” I said, insulted. I heard him smirk and give me a gentle nudge mentally. 

“Then knock me out.” I stood up shakily and felt my way towards him, and he laughed. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m coming to knock you out!” I said in my best imitation of Piccolo’s gruff manner. Dende started laughing and of course his laugh sent shivers down my spine at the purity of the sound. 

“You are...so odd, Gohan. We must do this more often.” I blushed heavily and then yelped when I felt someone come up behind me and stroke my tail. 

“You weren’t about to try to attack my brother, were you?” a voice cut across and though it was deep like Piccolo’s but...the touch was rough. 

“Ah, brother. Piccolo has been searching for you,” Dende responded evenly, and I yanked my tail out of the stranger’s hands. 

“Hm, so uptight. You seem to like it when my elder brother does it to you,” the man said, and I realized this must have been the middle brother of the three Daimao’s. I felt tears come to my eyes as I stumbled and tried to get away from him, not knowing him personally but not liking the way he handled things. This was the man that had been so rough with me on my wedding day. 

“That’s because I don’t sneak up on him and touch him like that without his consent, Nail.” Piccolo had entered and his voice sounded terrifying. 

“Ah, brother. Back from your...training, was it? I must say, I’ve never seen such an ill form from you. You must be…distracted.” The brother named Nail ran a hand through my hair and I shuddered. There was movement, a smacking noise, and then a cry of pain followed by a growl, and I clutched my tail to my chest not knowing what was going on. 

“If you  _ ever  _ touch him again, I will kill you,” Piccolo threatened, and I felt myself being pulled forwards into his arms. I knew it was him because of his scent, and I immediately felt calmer as he wrapped his arms around me protectively. 

“He’s a saiyan!” spat Nail, and I frowned at the inflection in his voice. Was he… racist?

“And he’s also your future queen! You are not to touch him, ever! This conversation is not over, brother! I have to attend to my spouse and calm him down before he becomes a stuttering mess!” Piccolo picked me up and carried me out, and I wrapped my tail around us closely. In what felt like record time, he must have gotten us to his rooms because he slammed a door shut and sat down with me somewhere. I felt my way up to his face and touched him, feeling more secure the longer we were alone. 

“Did he hurt you? Where else did he touch you?” Piccolo’s hands were all over me, checking for anything out of place, and I smiled falteringly in his direction. 

“H-he didn’t t-touch me, he j-just startled me was all.” Then he was kissing me hard and we became otherwise occupied. 

Later when we were done, I rolled over onto my back and grinned lazily, my tail curled on my stomach. He was panting beside me, but I could tell he was laying on his side as he was stroking my arm slowly. 

“You’re taking it better,” he murmured, and I giggled. 

“I suppose, it’s like you told me though; I’d get used to it the more we did it.” 

“Hm.” He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, then travelled down to my neck and gave me a short nip. I shivered in delight at the touch. 

“Piccolo?” I asked, curious about something. 

“Hm?” he asked, continuing his leisurely lick along my jawline. 

“Is this...is this your main castle, or is it just a summer castle?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Oh...well, you’re not king yet, so that means your father must still be on the throne. And since he’s not here, or rather, since I’ve not met him yet, I was just curious.” I felt him stiffen briefly but it was gone so quick I began to think I’d imagined it. He wrapped his long arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest, one hand trailing down my backside to caress my arse. 

“This is my own favourite keep. I suppose you wouldn’t know anything about it, though. Would you like to?” 

“Mm...yes, I would. I’m interested in whatever you have to say.” I murmured into his neck, kissing his collarbone as he continued his leisure stroke of my backside. 

“The city we entered upon our first arrival is called LeMer, because it borders a colossal lake on one side and sprawls outwards for miles. The Keep is in the very centre of the lake however on it’s own island, roughly fifty miles long and it possesses some hills though for the most part it’s fairly flat. The structure we are in currently has several turrets and is built with dark grey stone, heavy and durable. There is a long drawbridge that connects the town to the keep, and we are able to collapse it down in an event of war though since our unification, we don’t have to worry about attacks from Saiyans anymore.” 

“What type of wildlife do you have here?” I asked, snuggling into him more. 

“Mm...birds, fish, the usual. Not something I’ve ever thought about, though I’m sure it all sounds foreign to you.”

“I’m getting used to it, I just wish I could see this place. It sounds wonderful.” I said wistfully. 

“Hm, the only wonderful thing about it is that you’re here with me. It makes my days more…” he paused and flipped me suddenly so that I was sitting on top of his thighs, “exciting.” I giggled as I felt myself start to harden at the contact, and stretched my fingers out along his chest, feeling the ridges that he possessed on his pectoral muscles. 

“You get the most adorable look on your face when you’re surprised, you know,” he said, slowly stroking our shafts together to get them prepared. I rolled my eyes and continued my exploration of his body, already eager to feel him inside me again. 

“It’s only been about thirty minutes, Piccolo.” I admonished, not at all caring that we were going to have another round. 

“Mm, I don’t care. I want to see you riding me.” I blushed as the words reminded me of an earlier thought I’d had about Dende, and I heard him snort in amusement. 

“You still have a crush on someone you haven’t even seen?” 

“Well I...I’m attracted to you, even though I’ve never technically seen you,” I told him, my breath coming in shorter pants as he still rubbed us together. 

“But we’re also intimate with each other, you’ve hardly even spoken to him.” 

“I…” I didn’t know what to say to that, and so was very glad when he bucked his hips and moved me forward to place his hard tip at my tight entrance. I gasped as he slid in slowly, my body sliding down onto him inch by torturous inch. 

“I love the look on your face right now,” he whispered up to me, and I moaned in reply as he stretched me out. I gasped in pleasure as I felt the tip reach the innermost part of me, and rub against that blessed bundle of nerves. 

“Oh... _ Piccolo _ …” I felt my eyelids close and time stood still as my body acclimated itself to him. 

He started moving his hips and soon we built up a rhythm together, each pound he made against my ass sending a whine out of my mouth. I was wild, feeling nothing but pleasure in that moment, and lost myself in the heat we were creating. My breath was coming out in short staccato pants, and I felt him clench beneath me which meant he was about to come. 

“Gohan…” he warned, and I nodded but didn’t want to stop.  _ “Gohan!”  _ he growled, and just as I was about to get up so he could pull out, he gripped my hips and kept me on top of him so I could feel his essence spit against my inner walls. I moaned louder than I ever had before, and feeling him release inside me triggered my own orgasm immediately. I rode it out, loving the feeling of his hard dick and the fact I was completely lubed up from his semen. My ass came slamming down on top of him one last time before I collapsed forwards onto his chest, sated for the moment. 

He ran his hands up and down my sides, stroking my tail and my hair, and humming to himself. I shivered as I felt a draft and felt around for a blanket to cover up with. Everytime I came, I’d discovered I could ‘see’ better, and so I was able to focus on small aspects of Piccolo’s body if my eyes weren’t shut. 

“That was...intense,” I panted, finally calming down and warming up as I covered myself with a soft blanket. 

“You were really into that, I noticed. You weren’t pretending I was someone else, were you?” He jabbed me in the side and I bit his chest. He chuckled after flinching from the sudden movement and kissed my lips slowly. 

“You’re a horrible man, you know?” I replied softly when he pulled away, and he chuckled once more. 

“So you’ve said. Tell me, I’ve only heard rumour of this, but I’m sure you would know...are men able to bare children in your kind?” I was nodding before he was even done speaking, rushing into details of my own birth and how my father had knocked up my mother. 

“Do you think...you would be able to?” 

“Oh, not until I after I have my first heat. We normally don’t go into one until we’re eighteen, so I won’t know for sure until I’m older. Why do you ask?” 

“Because I just came inside your ass?” I blushed. Of course that’s what he was getting at.

“Do you...not want children?” 

“I never thought about it, until just now when I was spilling myself inside of you,” he said huskily. I blushed again, not that I wasn’t used to him being so crass by this point, but rather the fact that I had thought similar things.   
“Well...I was always told that I’m probably barren, because of my disability.” I said, ashamed to have even gotten my hopes up along with his. 

“Hey. Disregard what they told you. We have some of the best healers in the land, and if there is a problem with your system, we can figure it out and fix it. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, so they can just shove-”

“Piccolo,” I warned.

“Uh, keep their opinions to themselves.” 

“I know you don’t like my father but he was the only one that was ever kind to me in any way. He would come and visit me sometimes, and he was always tired. He did, however, keep me locked away from the public...and, I don’t even know how much the public actually knew about me...um…” I felt sad all of a sudden, and moved to get off of him but Piccolo kept me there with his hands. 

“Darling, nothing is wrong with you. You’re perfect, alright? Even if I had a problem with it in the beginning, the more time I spend with you the more alluring you are to me. It’s only been a month of you knowing me intimately, but I knew of our marriage for two years before the wedding night. I was about your age when I found out, and I accepted it calmly.”

“Well yeah, you’re the alpha.”

“Regardless,” he said, “I had time to research your people and meditate on the matter, unlike you.”

“Are you trying to make me feel better?” I asked, still feeling unsure of myself. 

“I meant to say that even though you feel like you’re a broken Saiyan, you will make a beautiful queen for our people. I’m...finding myself more enraptured by you each day, and I hope that you feel the same.” 

“Oh, well...I like when you hold me, it makes me feel safe. And...I like having sex with you, it’s gotten easier on me as time has worn on. I suppose… I suppose I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you again.” 

“I’ll admit, finding out you were blind was a bit of a surprise for me, but nothing I couldn’t handle. I’m used to it now.” I snuggled into him, not even wanting to go down to dinner tonight. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, Princeling. You need to eat something.” I groaned and let him get  up to fetch something, and when he returned it was with a platter of what I assumed was finger edibles. 

“I did some research into your culture, and found a special type of meat that can only be harvested once a year. Though I still find the idea that you need heavy nourishment, I thought you would like this,” he whispered and I felt him place something at my lips. I parted them dutifully and let him feed me, the act so intimate betwixt us that it was difficult for me to chew properly. I heard him smirk and licked his fingers at each bite, and when he was finished with the platter I heard him push it over to the side somewhere. I felt out in front of me for the pillows but then was startled as I felt his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace and holding me tightly as I finally drifted off into sleep.


End file.
